Melody of Gaara
by TsuKa Yoshida
Summary: It was 12 past 8 when she stepped into the room. Her abnormal cherry -blossom-pink hair seemed to float in an invisible wind behind her. It's Sakura's first day at Konoha high. Everything is going very well and nothing interesting has happened...yet
1. Chapter 1

The Mean Piano Player

1: The new Student

"Hello, my name is Sakura"

It was 12 past 8 when she stepped into the room. Her abnormal cherry -blossom-pink hair seemed to float in an invisible wind behind her, her uniform tight fitting round her curvaceous figure and glowing green eyes drizzled in the sunlight.

The teacher looked over at Sakura, breezed by her cheerful smile

"Hello Sakura my name is Kakashi sensei, the home room teacher," Then continued explain to the class.

"This is Sakura Haruno, she just recently moved here to Konoha…INO!"He suddenly snapped .A girl with blonde hair tied up in long a pigtail jumped up abruptly.

"I-I really, absolutely, definitely wasn't SLEEPING" she stuttered. Kakashi sensei sighed deeply and shook his head in dismay. He was just about to have a row at Ino but was interrupted by a soft sunshine like giggle. Behind the teacher Sakura was clutching her stomach from laughter. Soon enough the whole class had broken into laughter.

Sakura took a couple of breaths before relaxing herself. She carefully adjusted her blue hair band before hopping towards Ino…smiling. Ino who was flushed red with embarrassment shot a glare at Sakura and taunted:

"Forehead"

Sakura sat in the cafeteria, her eyes flaming with anger.

"_How DARE she!_ She thought to herself "_THAT…That PIG_!" She thought about having to put up with her for two of the three periods already and hoping not to see her in the last. Her facial expressions were becoming more and more menacing by the minute. She sat alone out-staring anyone who tried to approach her until some tapped lightly on her shoulder. Sakura looked up. It was INO PIG.

Ino pursed her lips looking form one side of the room to the other trying to act calm.

"Look…" she started "about before…Well…sorry… won't you come sit with us?" Sakura was stunned; she looked over to where Ino had waved her hand at. It was a table with three girls sitting on it, not including Ino of course. A girl with chocolate brown hair tied in two Chinese style buns on either side of her head mouthed '_come here'_ to Sakura. Sakura feeling refreshed with an apology follows Ino over to her table.

The Two other girls smiled kindly when Sakura joined them. The girl with raven-coloured hair was the first to speak.

"H-Hello, My name…is-is Hinata Hyuga" She stated rather awkwardly. She looked slightly embarrassed, constantly shuffled her feet and playing non-stop at the bottom of her skirt.

"I'm TenTen" The girl with Chinese bun beamed at Sakura "and that's Temari" she continued pointing to another girl with blonde hair except her hair was tied in four "pony tails"

"AH" the raven head yelled as if she had just mysteriously remembered something. "Y-you're…Sakura... Right?" Sakura nodded, confused. Hinata had an extremely serious look on her face. When she opened her mouth to speak again Sakura was practically leaning into Hinata's face. Hinata raised her hand to her mouth and placed one finger on her lip.

"Would you like some Sakura mocchi?" Sakura's chair tipped suddenly sending her butt first onto the hard tiles canteen floors. Sakura was about to pull herself up when a hand was placed in front of her. She instinctively took the hand without looking up. The hand was warm and soft but strong. It pulled Sakura in one heave.

"Thank yo-"she began, but stopped mid-sentence to see the most dashing boy in front of her. His hair was a shade of dark blue and his onyx eyes melted in yours. Sakura was speechless, frozen, around her and the boy was a gathering crowd of girls screaming dreamily

"AHHHH~! SASUKE-KUN"

The boy (presumably this 'Sasuke') left Sakura with a snicker followed by the wind in a rush of about 1000 girls. After the crowd was gone her new friends swarmed her. Ino stroked the hand Sasuke had helped Sakura up with.

"I can't believe you got to TOUCH him" Ino squeaked while grasping Sakura's hand so tight it almost went blue. Sakura looked at her hand then at Ino. She instantly wipes her hand against Ino's face. Spinning around she tilted her head towards Ino and spoke innocently

"YOU can have him"

You see, Sakura didn't have much of an interest in this boy because she had seen him before. Somewhere in the past, she wouldn't want to go back to. Sakura walked into 4th period to find herself in a completely different setting (even with Ino). She found herself in a bright, airy room with all windows open to keep the classroom cool. She definitely loved Art best. Sakura spotted Hinata, Temari, Ten Ten and Ino quickly and took her seat besides them. Sakura exchanged smiles and hand gestures with the rest of the gang. They sat and chatted while waiting for all the students to enter.

"Sakura I don't think I have many classes with you" Temari smirked while leaning back on her chair.

"me too" Ten Ten joined in.

"Sad isn't it?" Sakura sighed in the most sarcastic way.

Hinata giggled. "Yup"

"But we all get to see each other at lunch anyway" Sakura piped up

Ino nodded in agreement. You could tell the girls were quite distracted; in fact the whole group of them has their eyes glued on a bunch of HOT guys who just entered through the Art classroom doors. Hinata seemed familiar with a blonde haired boy who led his friends to sit on the same table as us, among them was the 'Sasuke' boy from before, a red headed boy, a boy with long brown hair and one with short brown hair. As they introduced one another Sakura found out the name of the boys: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Kankuro.

Soon enough the teacher came stalking in and all the students returned to their seats and began the days lesson.

The red-head plopped himself next to Sakura with such force it made Sakura do a little jump off her chair. Gaara gave off a strictly intense atmosphere making Sakura sat as still as possible. The pink-haired girl turned her head slightly towards the red-head to see him staring at her. Sakura laughed nervously at him, and then whipped her head towards the boy named Neji.

"Umm…Neji right?" she asked

Neji looked up from his work and raised his eyebrow, questioning.

Sakura took this as a sign for her to continue. "How come you and Hinata have the same last names?"

Neji, dropping is head back to his work and letting out a huge sigh as if he had already explained the story 1000 time to Sakura. "Because we're cousins…Duh?" he said blankly.

After this Sakura sat in silence as did everyone else. Ten Ten looked over at Neji before raising from her chair and walking over behind him.

"Ten ten…"the teacher began

Ten Ten hit Neji over the head with enough strength to knock him over.

Ten Ten lifted her head, smirking, hands on hips at. "Don't be so rude Neji Hyuga~ "she teased. She skipped back over to her and sat down to resume her picture of a sunflower. The astonished Neji did nothing but apologize to Sakura. On the other hand Sakura was shocked by the relationships all these people had. By the time the Art lesson was finished she had figured out that Neji and Ten Ten were together, so was Naruto and Hinata and that Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were all brother and sisters. The only person who was left out was Sasuke but then again he had Ino….maybe?.

Sakura had been in such deep though she hadn't noticed the ringing bell, the class being dismissed and her friends waving goodbye to her. Sakura sat at the desk trying to recall everything that happened in the day so far. The whole classroom was completely empty and the silence was music to Sakura's ears, speaking of music from the other side of the hall you could hear the soft playing of a piano.

Sakura quickly grabbed her things and stuffed in into her bag and went in search of the beautiful melody. As she travelled down the hall the music became clearer, it didn't get anymore clearer when she came to her final destination. The sign on the door read "music room" and stuck to it was a piece of paper with "DO NOT ENTER" written in blue marker.

The door was slightly open. Sakura took a peek in. On the other side was a boys figure seated on the piano seat, playing gracefully with hands barley touching each key as it slid over the piano's surface. Sakura turned with her back to the door. The music floated over her ears. It had such a sad and pure tune to it. Sakura sat down on the floor outside the room and shrivelled up as close to the wall as possible. She could feel her eyes slowly dropping.

Gaara lifted his hands from the piano to stretch his arms. He looked through the window behind him. The sky had already turned black so now he was sure he had been playing for at least 2 hours or so.

"Temari's going to kill me" he muttered to himself. The red-head grabbed hold of his bag and made his way towards the classroom door. When he opened it a loud THUMP like someone falling to the ground came from the door. Puzzled Gaara checked the door. There was nothing on or in it. He was carefully inspecting the door when his eyes fell on a human figure lying on the ground. At first the red-head freaked out but somewhat remembered the clump pink hair on the figure. Gaara sighed lightly.

He bent over the figure and shook it lightly. "Psst, Sakura?"

Sakura rolled over and smiled. "I don't wanna get up… -mummy"

Gaara stared at her amused. He moved strands of messy hair from her face and smiled. Gaara went on staring at her sleeping face. '_How cute' _he thought to himself. Slowly he lowered his face over hers.

*END OF 1st CHAPTER*


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss X2

Thankyou you to:

**Violentblossom- AAAAAAAAAAAaaah! the suspense ! imma go loco now thank you. lol. Good story  
please update soon. for the sake of my sanity**

**Duskfire1954-I love it! Great job, too think that Sakura doesn't like Sasuke lolz!**

**Poptart-Freak - oooo this sounds interesting. Update soon.**

Chapter 2: Kiss X2

Sakura rolled over. Glimpses of sunlight shone through the open curtain and into her eyes. The bed felt so comfortable, so so so comfortable she really couldn't get up. Sakura flipped on to her back and swung her arm over at the same time. It landed on something hard. She looked at the arm half-asleep. Whatever it was, it was definitely muscular. The pink haired girl unconsciously dragged her hand up further until it came in contact with something slightly spiky but silky soft. She ran her hands through it. It felt so much like hair…human hair. Sakura forced her eyes as wide as possible to see a bunch of wild blood-red hair entwined with her fingers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" *THUMP*

She took glance down at herself; she was only in her underwear and a singlet. Sakura grabbed hold of the blanket and pulled it to her chest. The red-headed figure rose from the floor and sat legs spread in front of him while rubbing the back of his head. He shot glares at Sakura.

"Why'd did you kick me for" he growled

Sakura who was still clutching the bed sheet from shock stared at him, jaws dropped. The whole upper part of the boy was completely naked. She could see his…well toned body, skinny but muscular. If Sakura hadn't been in such an awkward situation she would have enjoyed the sight.

"Who are you? What happened? Why am I here?" She asked. Sakura's eyes followed the lines in the room. She wasn't at home, it was completely different. The room was painted light blue with a large window not to mention organized and clean.

The red-head sighed loudly, "I'm Garra" then added helpfully "from your art class"

Sakura up at the ceiling trying to recall anything she could. She had been listening to someone playing the piano from an abandoned music room then…She couldn't remember. Sakura peered over at Gaara who was taking some clothes out of the dresser. He threw them at Sakura who caught them by reflex.

"Put that on for now" he said then continued to muttering to himself "If Temari or Kankuro find out about this, they're gonna go on about it for the rest of my school life"

"ummm?" Sakura began

"What!" Gaara snapped at her.

Sakura held her breath "Did umm…anything…you know…uhhh..." Gaara smirked under his breath. He crawled over onto the bed until his face and Sakura's were almost touching. Sakura withered away shutting her eyes in process. Gaara leaned past her face and whispered into her ears seductively.

"maybe" He continued teasing her by nibbling at her neck. Sakura squeaked when his lips touch her neck.

"S-stop!" But Gaara continued now kissing her neck and getting lower each kiss. He was probably enjoying this.

"S-STOP!" Sakura tired to shove Gaara but he dodged out of the way. Gaara blinked a couple of times before smiling he had gotten a little too engrossed in it. But it all worked out fine because Sakura was blushing!

"Just kidding"

The sound of those words brought relief and uncontainable rage. Sakura picked up the pillow beside her and threw it at him. Gaara ducked just in time. He grabbed hold of the pillow and threw it back onto the bed.

"Hurry up, or do you want to be late for school AND have Temari ruin your school life?"

Sakura didn't need to think about it. She changed into the school shirt Gaara has given to her. It was just a little bit too big for her but it was better than nothing at all. She pulled on her school skirt and took a spin in front of Gaara's mirror. It didn't look too bad. Sakura began to feel less self-conscious with her surroundings. She skipped out of the room and found the bathroom almost instantly. She quickly rinsed her mouth (with water?), washed her face and fixed her hair with a headband. She was just about to make her way downstairs but then realised she had forgotten to get her bag. She went back into Gaara's room to see him standing there with her school bag.

"Thank you" She sighed as she reached for her bag.

"GAARA!" yelled a familiar voice. "Are you up yet?" Temari opened the door to her little brother's room. She scanned the room carefully.

"Looks like he's already headed out" She yelled downstairs. Temari took one more look around before heading back downstairs. Gaara heaved a sigh of relief. In one second flat, Gaara had squeezed Sakura and himself into a nearby cupboard. Right there, right now Sakura was ironed against Gaara's body while he had his arms wrapped firmly around Sakura's shoulders. Gaara who seemed completely oblivious to the situation opened the cupboard door to check for signs of Temari. When he was sure she wasn't there anymore he turned to Sakura checking for any injuries .When he found none he smiled in a relived way. Sakura did so too. Then she began to laugh, it was quite giggling at first but turned into loud laughter. After awhile Gaara joined in too first as giggling but quickly turned into loud laughter as well. The two sat there laughing at nothing.

"GAARA!" called a voice from downstairs.

"Oh shit" Gaara coughed through his laughter. Gaara threw the giggling pink lady onto his shoulders, pulled open the window and jumped out. Luckily for Sakura Gaara made a perfect landing. Temari once again re-opened the door to Gaara's room. She again scanned the room but found no-one in there. Then she spotted the open window. Temari smiled as she shut the window closed.

"Looks like you were here Gaara" she whispered to herself "ahh well, you miss out on pancakes"

*ding*

"That'll be 500 yen thank you!" Sakura searched he purse of 200 yen when she found it she handed it over to the shopkeeper. She made her way out of the bread shop chomping on the piece melon bread. Gaara was leaning on a near-by post waiting for her; at least he had the decency to wait for her. Sakura rushed over to him.

"What did you get?" He asked as they made their way to school.

"Melon bread" she replied shuffling through the brown plastic bag the shopkeeper had given to her. Sakura pulled out another plastic wrapped bun and handed it to Gaara. Gaara stared at the bun.

"It's pork" she said reading his eyes. Gaara took one more look at the bun raised an eyebrow but didn't take the bun. Instead he smirked;

"Who would take something from you" He said emotionlessly, "it's probably poisoned"

Gaara walked ahead leaving a white eyed Sakura behind in bewilderment. Angry marks appeared on Sakura's forehead and fist.

She staggered after him silently screaming "THAT JERK!" Gaara turned his head to Sakura but continued walking forward.

"Don't walk near me" he spoke "I don't want any fan girls" then turned back to walk at a faster pace.

Sakura took a couple of deep breaths then continued walking. Sakura walked slowly hoping to lose sight of the red-head. Sakura stared down at her feet, thoughts running through rapidly her head. She had a lovely day at school, met many friends, noticed by the hottest guy at school but now she was suddenly molested, teased and prodded at. She let out a long sigh. Sakura realised she had been sighing a lot lately. Probably because the impossible keeps happening, Sakura walked on holding her head down in depression.

She bumped her head into something hard.

"Ouch~" she groaned.

"Are you ok?" asked a voice. Sakura looked up and saw the Sasuke boy from the day before.

"I'm ok" she said pushing herself off him "thanks" Sakura held onto her elbow and pushed past him. Sasuke reached out to Sakura. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks; Sasuke had grabbed hold of arm and was pulling her further away from the school and back into the streets of Konoha. The boy pulled a struggling Sakura into a nearby park and threw her against the nearest wooden bench.

"Wait here" and with that he disappeared into the bushes. Sakura sat on the bench baffled by what just happened. Should she run? Or should she stay? While she was thinking Sasuke returned with something in his hands, he shoved it into Sakura's so hard it looked like he was about to punch her. It was a canned drink. Sakura reluctantly took it from his hand and studied it closely. Strawberry soda.

"I didn't do anything to it" he told her "just thought you looked like you needed one".

Sakura was surprised. Despite his stuck-up calm face, Sasuke was actually pretty nice, '_nicer than that evil harassing red-head demon' _she thought. Sasuke took one more look at her face then sighed.

"Let's skip school today"

Sakura looked at him in amazement. THE smartest and cutest A-STUDENT SKIPPING SCHOOL with her. She took sip form the drink. It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything but she was beginning to like his personality. Sakura knew she definitely didn't want to go to school after such a pitiful morning, so she whole heartily accepted Sasuke's offer.

"May I call you Sasuke?" she asked suddenly.

Sasuke pushed his way through another crowd. "Sure" he replied, "I mean if you want to"

"yup" Sakura agreed "you can call me Sakura …if you want to as well"

Sasuke smiled kindly. "I think I will"

Sakura and Sasuke walked around the street shopping areas for awhile. They went in and out of shops until there was nothing else to explore. The pair found a near-by café to settle down at and have lunch; Sakura ordered a small plate of spaghetti with her lunch money while Saskue sat eating his home-made bento. It was only just 12:30 and they were running out of things to do. Sasuke glanced over at Sakura and saw the disappointment in her face.

"Why don't we head to the city later?"

Sakura looked up from spinning her spaghetti. The sparkles in her eyes began to glow.

"Yes please!" she shouted cheerfully, "We could go take photo pictures, eat ice-cream, buy toys, play at the arcade and…and" Sasuke tuned out but he was still listening of course. Just looking at the energetic Sakura running up and down, entering in and out of stores in five seconds flat, eating in such a cute messy way and being completely carefree with a guy she didn't really know too well made Sasuke want to smile for no exact reason. He just for once felt free. Free to think, free to do what he wanted and free….just free, I guess.

Sakura stopped talking and eating and began to wave her hands in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I spaced out" he finally said. Sakura smiled kindly. On the side of Sakura's face you could see a dab of sauce. Sasuke reached out to her face and wiped the sauce away with his thump. Sakura blushed slightly.

"T-thanks" she stuttered.

"Let's go!" Sasuke suddenly spoke up. Before Sakura could say anything, Sasuke grabbed hold of her wrists, paid for her meal then rushed her out off the store.

"Are we heading to the city now?" Sakura asked while Sasuke dragged her through a couple of streets.

"Of course" he replied "I said I would". The two ran through the streets until they reached the train station. As they looked for which train they should be boarding an overview call can booming out of some hidden speakers. "The Train to City, platform 23 will be leaving in 1 minute" it said, "All passengers please make your way to platform 23 if you already haven't"

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged glances. Sakura unintentionally grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand and began to sprint towards platform 23. They raced up the stairs to find the train just about to close. The pair leaped forward into to the train just dodging the shutting train doors and into the train itself.

"YEAH" The black head and pink head yelled in sync. Sakura and Sasuke collapsed onto each other in exhaustion.

"What a cute couple" came a whisper

"awww they're hugging AND holding hands" said another

Sakura looked down at her hands; she was indeed holding hands with Sasuke. The two snatched their hands away from each other and stood awkwardly apart. They glanced at each other, opened their mouths then closed them. This was repeated at least ten times until the two of them blurted out:

"S-Sorry"

Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other but fell apart laughing and laughing so hard the near-by passengers moved away with "look its crazy people, mum" faces. It was only when the train speakers blared out:

"CITY STOP"

That they stooped. Sasuke and Sakura spent their time in the city. First the two took sticker pictures, they then moved to the arcade where Sasuke won a teddy bear for Sakura, after this they went to a clothes shop and dressed up in Gothic Lolita, they also scored free movie tickets and went to a amusement park that had coincidently, just opened. By the time they finished hanging out, the sky already turned black.

Sakura and Sasuke raced to the train station as fast as possible. When the two were safely on the train they puffed sighs of relief.

"My mum is going to kill me after this" she said sleepily.

Sasuke leaned back on the train benches and laughed. "Same here"

Sakura tried to yawn silently but Sasuke spotted her.

"If you're sleepy you can take a nap," he said without looking.

Sakura was taken aback by how thoughtful he was.

"Thanks but-"Sasuke took of his coat, wrapped Sakura in it then pulled her head onto he's shoulder. Sakura knew she couldn't complain so she didn't. Plus she did feel quite drowsy.

Sakura drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke watched for each stop to pass by. Every stop that did meant the less time he had with Sakura. Finally when the train was about to reach their stop he decided to try and wake Sakura up. HE shook her lightly.

"Sakura...Sakura?" he kept asking. Sasuke tried pulled Sakura upright but she kept falling down

Sakura felt something touch her lips. Like someone kissing her. It didn't feel like the one she had dreamed the night before. It was kind of amateurish. Sakura opened her eyes slowly. There was someone kissing her. He had his arms around her shoulders. Sakura ripped the boy from her lips then covered them with her hands.

"Sasuke?"

That was the start of my wacked out school life.

**I've been wondering…where was Gaara at this time?**

Morning:

-Gaara sitting in class at homeroom…ACHOO! ACHOO! (Refers to the morning when Sakura met Sasuke)

-Someone else: Gaara did you catch a cold?

Night:

-Gaara falls off he's chair

-Temari: looks like something bad happen in your love life, Gaara.

**Thanks for actually taking the time to read my stories ^^ *bows***

**Thanks for the reviews as well, I'm glad I didn't get any mean ones XD**

**Thanks for the support! And please continue to read ^^ **

**Thanks again! -****Reiyukai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ano, that melon bread costs more than the ones I get. when I get them it's only like maybe 205 yen. Anyway! Very humorous loved how gaara teased sakura! Oh Ihope Sakura slaps Sasuke.  
~Poptart-Freak**

**I mean no offense but... DIE SASUKE DIE! er um,,, yea well uhh... go gaarahehe**

**~violent blossom**

**Tsu-chan:* nodding***tsu-chan couldn't agree with you more

**A/N(learnt to use this hehehe ^^): Hello ALL ^^ sorry it took awhile, my chapters are getting less and less interesting... hmmm .I haven't written anything in a year O.O So this might go a little off track. Actually this goes off a long~~~~ way but if I don't the chapter later will make no sense (Tsu thinks).**

**But anyway Thanks for all your support. I'MMA GIVE Y"ALL MY LOVING XD.**

**- Tsu**

Chapter 3:

Sakura smashed through her front door. Her Mum raced to the door as soon as she heard the slamming.

"SAKURA!" She wrapped her arms around the teenager and pushed her long mirrored pink hair into Sakura's face. "I was so worried about you!" She tugged herself away from Sakura and slapped her hard across the face. Sakura fell abruptly to the ground but didn't complain. Instead she picked herself up from the ground and headed to her room. Sakura's Mum yelled after her trying to grab onto her wrist but she slipped away every time. Her Mum yelling at her sounded like white noise or a distant blurred sound. When Sakura reached her room she locked the door behind her and buried her face into her pillow.

Below the almost calm Mum made worried glances towards Sakura's room.

***Flash back***

"Sasuke!" Sakura pulled away from the black haired boy.

Sasuke walked Sakura home, but they stood so far apart it didn't seem like Sasuke was even walking with her. It was also very silent. I mean what they could say after 'that' happened. It seemed to take forever to reach Sakura's house, but when they did, Sasuke did speak up.

Sasuke couldn't look into her eyes. "Sorry"

Sakura looked back from her front gate. What she saw was a considerate young man bowing down to her. "It's cool" she finally said with a smile.

Sasuke was confused. "Aren't you supposed to be angry at me? Hate me? Or hit me?" He rambled. Sakura patted Sasuke on the head, "Well…yeah but, uh…I forgive you...okay?" she began to turn around andhead inside but remembered she had something to say. She turned her body back slightly

"...and thank you"

Sasuke smiled brightly, trailing after her. "Friends?" he asked raising a hand before her. Sakura took a deep breath before walked back and firmly taking hold of his hands; the funny sensation of familiarity came rushing down to her stomach. "Friends" she agreed. Sakura left the boy and went inside.

***Back to present***

Sakura touched her lips insensately. Something wet dripped onto her knuckles, Tears were streaming from her eyes and she didn't know why. Her body was reacting to the situation but she felt numb all over and couldn't feel a thing. Sakura lifted her hands from her face, beginning to stare at them emotionlessly.

The next morning Sakura woke up groggy and tired. Her eyes were still like miniature red pumpkins, she must have been crying in her sleep because when she woke up her pillow was wet.

"Sakura?" called the voice that broke Sakura's concentration. It was her Mum. Sakura stumbled over to her room door, unlocked it for and smiled at her.

"Morning Mum!" She cheered sweetly in such a fake way. "I need to change now"

Then quickly relocking the door to her room without listening to the rest of what her Mum had to say. Sakura was strangely frustrated by the fact that Sasuke kissed her. Her emotion majority monitor was more agitated than carefree. Sakura took an L-ONG puff of air, trying to calm herself, trying to figure out where she had met him before…

***thinking time***

"ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" Sakura threw her hands to her head, digging her nails into her temples as if trying to tear something out of her own mind. She continued screaming even when her Mum rushed to her aid.

"M-M-Mom?" she finally said reaching for her Mum's trembling hand. Tears were gushing down Sakura's face.

"It wasn't my fault…right…mom?" She pleaded. Sakura's Mum wrapped her arms tightly around Sakura.

"No, it wasn't!" She replied to the lost and delusional Sakura, "None of it was"

"Sakura Haruno!" cried a tired male's voice. There was silence. All head turned to the desk where Sakura sat. It was empty. Kakashi laughed in a mono-tone and smiled until his eyes turned into two curves under his eyebrows.

"Looks like everyone, scared her away" he joked. Nobody but Choji burst out in laughter. Everyone else just gave him a sympathetic look.

"_Hinata"_

"_Hai!"_

Gaara leaned back on his chair.

"_Neji_"

Maybe he really did scare her away.

"_Hai"_

Gaara's slumped over back toward to his table and plopped his head onto hard desk. He carefully eyed Sakura's desk. Hanging from the end of her tray-desk was a very small silver chain.

"_Gaara!"_

Gaara unintentionally reached out form the chain even though he knew it was so far away.

"GAARA!"

"WHAT!" Gaara slammed his hands on the desk and stood up panting. Everyone around him burst out laughing. Gaara's glares crushed everyone's laughterinstantly, 'sorry…" he grumbled.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Gaara, but was easily distracted by the adult book in his hand.

Throughout the whole day Gaara was stuck in his own world not listening to what the teacher or students weretrying to explain; the only thing that was in his sight at the moment was the chain hanging from the small opening in Sakura's desk. He was sure he had seen the chain somewhere before but every time he tried to conjure up where; his mind went blank like a missing piece of memory.

By the end of the day he was so mystified in the dangling piece of Jewellery, he could only JUST hear the sounding of the home bell. In groups of twos and threes the students rushed towards the classroom doors eager to get out of school, all but Gaara who was sitting emotionless at his assigned seat. Gaara dipped his head low into his arms placing his hands on the back of hishead. There was a moment of silence…

"AURG" the red-head shouted in despair throwing his hands in the air forcing the back legs of his chair to give way. He fell abruptly on his back.

For another couple of moments Gaara just laid there sprawled on the ground.

*Tap tap*

'_What an annoying sound!'_Gaara thought, but for some reason, found himself searching in the direction of the tapping noise. Sitting on top of Sakura's desk was a little girl no more than six or seven in a white strapped flowing dress. Her hair was also bright pink but much shorter than Sakura's and was tied up with a big red ribbon.

Finally, Gaara realised was not in the classroom anymore.

The little girl hooped off the desk and towards Gaara. Gaara sat up on his elbows and turned to her in response. The girl had a bright smile just like Sakura's on her first day. She knelt down on one knee and reached out to touch Gaara's face with her ghostly white hand. Gaara froze up at the sight of the girl reaching for him, but began to warm back up as she began to disappear into soft white feathers. The girl retracted her hand slowly and smiled "Gaara" she whispered before melting away into the clutter of pure white feathers.

"WAIT!" Gaara's eye flipped open. He had fallen asleep on the ground, cold floorboards under him, windows open and curtains blowing above him. The red-head slapped his hands over his eyes wiping the small droplet of sweats from his eye brows. _'It was just a dream'_ he puffed _'a very strange dream'._

Gaara let out a long relaxing sigh. For some reason he was very pleased, Gaara got up from the floor and fixed up his desk before travelling to Sakura's. He swiped at the silver chain and immediately recognized it. He pulled a long silver chain from his neck and matched it with the one he had taken from Sakura's desk. Both were miniature pocket watches and on the back, indented the words 'fate'. It was exactly the same chain Gaara had.

"Ojou-sama!"

Sakura twisted her head from one side to another. Was that person calling to her? No. she wasn't royal or anything.

"Sakura-SAMA!"

This time she was sure they were calling her. Sakura forced her eyes open. She was sitting under a blooming cherry blossom tree in a large grassy meadow fluctuated with the colours of blue, pink, yellow, purple and orange. A young boy came running towards her; he had spiky black hair with clear honest onyx eyes and a worried smile on his face.

"Ojou-sama!" he called again. Sakura turned to look around her. There was no-one else there so he must have been talking to her. She opened her mouth to speak but the words were taken right out of her mouth by another voice.

One exactly like hers but more childish and sweet. Sakura freaked out, smacking her head hard against the cherry blossom tree behind her in the process of scanning the area.

There was no-one else here but the boy and her. Or so she thought.

The boy in front of her screwed up his lips, blushing as if he were about to do something very embarrassing.

"Uh…ummmm" he grumbled quietly

"S-S-SA-CHAN!" he yelled horrifically at the top of his lungs.

Sakura pushed her hands against her head wincing away from the yelling boy.'Sa-Chan! Sa-Chan! She mumbled to herself. As soon as the boy become quiet, small petals of cherry blossoms drifted down to the ground as a pair of ghostly white leg poked out from the heavenly pinkness of the tree behind, followed by some arms, a body then lastly a young face exactly like Sakura's!

Sakura became quiet. The child who shared her face stood up on the tree branch that had kept her safely concealed. Mini Sakura turned her back to the boy below, stretched out her hands as if preparing to embrace and very slowly leant further and further backwards until her feet lost contact with the tree branch.

"Watch out!" Sakura screamed diving under the falling child. Sakura screwed her eyes closed and waited the pain of the child to hit her…except it never began to freak out. Did she just make a fool of herself and completely missed the falling child?

Sakura opened her eyes scanning the area, the petals of the cherry blossom trees sprinkled down like an early morning's rain. She felt lighter than usual, she ran her fingers through her hair, It was shorter than usual.

"Sakura-Sama!Sakura-Sama!" The onyx-eyed boy came tripping over to Sakura. He landed panting, stumbling onto his knee's at Sakura's feet.

"Are you hurt? Anything feel funny?" The boy asked continually. Sakura gave him a puzzled look. She glanced at her feet, her eyes following up her legs, meeting with the frills of the bottom of a white dress that covered up to her mid-thighs. Her body was a lot smaller; She had become the little girl!

Sakura was in the middle of contemplating with herself, when she heard a quite grunting sound coming from under her. Looking down from behind her, she could see a bush of red hair.

The 'thing' under her moved up unexpectedly, pulling itself up into a sitting position.

Which put Sakura into a very embarrassing situation, because of the boy's sudden will to sit up had positioned his face so close to Sakura's she could hear the soft sigh he let out, which dispersed evenly on her skin. The palm of her right hand pressed against his left shoulder. Sakura stared into his pale green eyes, they were empty-looking.

The boy's mouth moved.

Sakura could just make out the words

"S-A-K-U-R-A"

"Sakura?" she imitated. The boy smiled. The background behind him became fuzzy.

"Sakura?" a voice whispered distantly.

"Sakura!"

Sakura opened her eyes eerily. She peeked around the familiar room. She was back in her bed room, in bed. Next to her, Sakura's mother slept soundly mumbling Sakura's name every five to six seconds.

Sakura let out a light sigh….

"What a weird dream"

**Thanks for reading this guys! Tsu really appreciates it!**

**Please review**

"_[Sorry can give you a discount,_

_But I can give you FREE smiles]"_


End file.
